In The Name of Sai
by jinglebells888
Summary: My take on what should have happen after the Hokuto Cup. Hikaru, Akira and Co. ushers the new wave but not just in Japan. Hikaru goes international in his quest to obtain the hand of God in Sai's name.
1. RECOGNITION

**I love the anime and manga but the ending was a real disappoinment. I hoped and hoped that the author will write more and tie the end more neatly and since that has not happen, I decided to make my own. **

**I dont play the game so any help will be welcome. Reviews are also greatly appreciated. Also, sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes - English is not my native tongue.**

**Much as I desire to, I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO in all forms or shapes.**

**Thanks and happy reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Recognition**

SILENCE.

Complete and utter silence - that's the crowd's reaction to the brilliant match that just ended. That is, everyone but Shindo Hikaru, who still sat with his head bowed after he lost the game. He alone is unaware that something extraordinary has occurred, lost as he is in self reproach and guilt for having failed to defend his beloved teacher Sai.

Still oblivious to his environment , Hikaru stood and without a word nor a glance to anyone, started walking away, his head low in shame. The sudden thunderous applause broke through his misery and with a start, he looked up and found all eyes on him.

_On him….what the _…..? His bewilderment grew when the crowd started chanting his name. _His name? What the hell is going on? ? These people are seriously not cheering for him, are they? He just lost the game! In fact, he just made a total fool of himself after failing to deliver in spite of all he said before the match!_

" Shindo," Kurata slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

" I don't understand what's happening," Hiraku turned to the older pro.

" They are cheering for you," the overweight pro stated the obvious.

" But why? I lost!," Hikaru cried.

" They are acknowledging you. They recognized you skills and applaud your fighting spirit," Touya Akira explained as he stood next to his rival.

Seeing the other boy's still confused face, Akira once again tried to shed light to the situation.

" It didn't matter that you lost the match. No one here really thought you could win and was even expecting an easy victory for Yong Ha. The fact that you lasted till the endgame and only lost by half a moku is nothing short of miracle. In their eyes, you didn't lose, you may not have won either," Akira held up a hand as Hikaru was about to assert his loss, " but you gained the respect and recognition of all the people in this room."

Hikaru stared at his rival and friend for a long moment before comprehension finally dawned. Facing the cheering crowd, who was now giving him a standing ovation while still chanting his name, he gave them a tremulous smile and a deep bow. Hikaru finally looked up when he felt a someone stopped in front of him - it was his opponent, Yong Ha.

The crowd quiet down when they saw Yong Ha approaching his opponent. No doubt, everyone is waiting for another drama to unfold - and they were not disappointed.

" Shindo Hikaru," the tall Korean pro began, " That was without a doubt the best match of my life and I take back all I said against Shusaku. I didn't really mean them in the first place. I just wanted to get a rise out of you and you reacted so strongly. I am sorry. " With that said, he bowed his head to Shindo.

Once again, silence dominated the entire room. It was a magnanimous move, especially since the Korean won. No one saw this coming, least of all Hikaru who had not even manage to win to make his point. Staring at the bowed head in front of him, Hikaru suddenly smiled and helped the other straightened up.

" It was a misunderstanding, that's all. I too have been hasty and hot tempered and in the end still lost to you. But you are right, it was the best game I ever played and I learned a lot from it. Next time though, I will beat you," Hikaru challenged.

" I look forward to it" Yong Ha grinned as he accepted the challenged with a handshake.

Their audience once more broke into a thunderous applause, louder than before but whereas before they chanted Hikaru's name, now they chanted Shusaku's as they paid homage to the legendary pro.

Hikaru, with tears in his eyes, looked up, staring up ahead. _Hear that Sai, they are cheering for you and your Go. I will continue on and become stronger and I will represent your Go and achieve the hand of God, this I promise you._

Everyone's jubilant. The crowd were still applauding, pro and amateur players alike hopeful about the future of Go and excited about the coming of the new wave. Kurata and the other team coaches were happy that everything turned out well. The sponsors and the game officials are ecstatic about the end, knowing that the results will spread like wildfire and ring in more interest and awareness more than any advertisement. Yashiro and Su Yong were happy that their team mates had made up, while at the same time, in awe of the talent that the two had displayed, knowing that they have a lot of catching up to do.

In the midst of it all, one person was forgotten. Akira was truly happy for his friend but at the same time quite terrified of the other's genius. Hikaru was growing right before his eyes, his potential immeasurable as he seems to grow by leaps and bonds while his progress was considerably slower. This match just opened his eyes more to that truth and to the fact that there are others out there who might usurped his position as Hikaru's rival.

Staring at the grinning faces of Hikaru and Yong Ha, he resolved to be better and do everything he can because Hikaru is _his rival_.


	2. SHINDO HIKARU

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Here's the next chapter. It is kinda short but I am still feeling my way through the story. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated.**

**I STILL DONT OWN HIKARU NO GO.**

**As always, please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2 : SHINDO HIKARU**

" Waya help me!" cried Hikaru as he jumped around the corner to hide from a couple of reporters loitering around the lobby of the Go Institute. Waya shook his head as he watched Shindo's antics as he made pleading gestures for him to do something. Waya sighed. It has been this way since that fateful day of the Hokuto Cup finals.

As the tournament officials had predicted, the happenings during the event spread like wildfire and created a flurry of interest in the Go world. What they have not foreseen is the magnitude of impact it would bring about. The incident has not only caught the attention of China, Korea and of course, the whole of Japan, but it has also trickled towards Europe and North America. Japan is once again in the forefront of the Go world and dead center of it is Shindo Hikaru.

Players, coaches, sponsors, officials and even spectators of that brilliant match were interviewed and asked about their own point of view. By now, everyone has heard of how it all started. However, no one can tell _**why **_it started, that is no one except Shindo himself and he isn't exactly forthcoming, just saying it was something he had to do.

This question on everyone's mind made Shindo Hikaru that much more appealing. Once again, stories of his sudden appearance on the Go world, his rapid growth, his phenomenal strength and his much vaunted rivalry with Toya Akira were recounted. His kifus and games were recreated and dissected by veterans not only in Japan but other countries as well. Speculations and theories abounded regarding the young pro GO, however no one came close to solving his mystique. Thus, two months after the Hokuto Cup, reporters and Go players around the world will still show up at the Go Institute hoping to shed light on the mystery that is Shindo Hikaru.

* * *

Thanks to Waya, Shindo was able to slip past the reporters and arrive for his match on time without much fanfare. Now, he is currently immersed in the game against Serizawa - 9 dan, a game he is losing. For all his whining against the ruckus about him, when seated across a strong opponent, nothing and no one existed for Shindo except for the board and the stones in front of him. Such concentration and focus in one so young is unexpected and added to his appeal.

Waya glanced around the room at the crowd intently watching the match. As was usual of Shindo's games, quite a large group of people showed up to watch. Akira was present of course, most inseis, a number of pros, some of which are higher dans and even a few title holders. Ogata, Kurata and Kuwabara are present as they always have been in Shindo's matches . While it is not uncommon to find a big audience in a major match like this, what set this crowd apart is the presence of a number of foreigners. Chinese, Korean and even Caucasian go players are amongst the audience.

Right now, said audience drew in a collective breath as Shindo played a particularly risky hand. All peered closely into the pattern of stones, trying to see what Shindo have in mind. Although the move might seem like a bad move, most of the spectators knew enough about Shindo's style to believe that it was a mistake.

Waya is no exception. He seen and experienced enough to know Shindo's ingenious plays but much as he tried, he still could not find the path that Shindo is aiming for. He wondered if anyone else can see it as he glanced around at Akira. If anyone else could, maybe Akira can. However, it is hard to tell with the other prodigy whose eyes remained glued to the goban. Shifting his gaze to the high level pros, he found Ogata frowning, Kurata scratching his head while Kuwabara has a sly smile across his face - what is means, Waya can only wonder.

Serizawa 9 dan was likewise afflicted. He stared and stared at that stone and tried several ways of reading the game, all to no avail. _Where is it_? He keeps asking himself. It was frustrating as hell to know that it's a trap and yet don't know how its gonna work. Looking up briefly at the young boy opposite him, he was struck anew at the intensity of emotions in the other's eyes. Returning his eyes to the board, he decided not to second guess himself and answer with the best move he has.

Klak. Shindo's response was immediate as if he was just waiting for his opponent to lay down a stone.

Klak, Serizawa countered.

Klak. Shindo continued to attack.

Klak. Seriwaza cut Shindo's advance.

Klak…_got you there_, Serizawa thought. White has nowhere to go.

Klak…Shindo played his hand.

_What the …..? V Why did he play there? _was once again in everyone's mind.

Studying the board again, Serizawa still cant see where Shindo is going. _Maybe I am over thinking this. Maybe he really has nothing and just bluffing his way out. In any case, I have a fair enough lead to win the game._

Klak….Serizawa pushed deeper into white's territory.

A couple more moves later, Shindo did the impossible - again. His last move connected to the other moves he had made earlier, making a couple of large white territories alive again. Now, it is plain to see where the path will go and reading ahead, Serizawa knew he there's only one thing he can do.

" I resign," the veteran pro bowed his head.

All at once voices erupted as the onlookers gathered close to the players. Some have questions, other opinions and just about everyone wants to pitch in their 2 cents worth about the just finished game. Everyone that is excluding Akira, Waya and Ogata. To these three people, what was amazing wasn't so much the win but the brilliant moves that is so reminiscent of another Go mystery - _SAI_.

Amidst all these, Shindo remained seated, eyes closed with a beatific smile on his face. _Did you see that Sai. I won! Against a 9 -dan! I played like you did. I thought about what you would do and suddenly, I see it clearly. Thank you Sai. Thanks for guiding me._


	3. THE STAGE IS SET

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize in advance to incorrect usage of terms. As I mentioned before, I don't know the game and was to lazy to do background checks on it. However, any pointers and corrections are welcome.**

**As always, please enjoy. Thanks.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE STAGE IS SET**

" What kind of a move is that? I thought you were crazy but not suicidal!" Akira pointed angrily to the white stone.

" It worked, didn't it!" Shindo indignantly countered.

" Now it did, but it might not work on your next opponent. If so, what will you do?" Akira challenged.

" I will find another way. There's always a way out and I will find it." Shindo stubbornly boasted. " Besides, it is not good to second guess yourself."

Akira quieted down, for the other boy speaks nothing but the truth. He cant very well dispute the fact that Shindo somehow always manages to wiggle himself out of a tight situation and come out from behind. That is his unique gift, the ability to see paths no one else can.

" What if you got countered here?" a new voice piped in.

The two prodigy looked up, startled by someone else's comment. Usually people leave them alone when the game ended, knowing full well that the after game discussion will lead to a shouting match and no one wants to get caught in the middle. And yet here's a brave soul, not only sticking around after the game but actually commenting on it. It must be because he is a stranger and a foreigner at that, his features and heavy accent strongly indicates his Chinese heritage.

" Well?" the stranger was waiting for an answer.

Shindo frowned at the stranger for a moment before dropping his gaze back down to the board at the position he pointed.

" I just have to answer here," Shindo said as he move a stone .

" Why?" both Akira and the stranger asked.

Shindo grinned. It seems they don't know yet that there is a another purpose to his trap. Rather than explain, Shindo played the next three moves then watched as comprehension dawned in both their faces.

" That was a revelation. I didn't even think that there's a trick beneath another. You really are an innovative player," the stranger gushed at Shindo.

Akira thought the stranger was laying it too thick with the compliments but he had to admit that Shindo has grown again. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before the other leave him behind.

" So, who are you?" gone was the genius Go player and Shindo returned to being the rude, loud mouth brat that he is. Akira rolled his eyes and resisted the urged to cuff the other boys ears, dismayed at Shindo's poor manners. He just hope that the stranger wasn't too offended.

" My name is Touya Akira and this is…."

" Shindo Hikaru. I know, I know about you too. You are both a celebrity in the Go world and being a player myself, I know all about you. My name is Li Lishin," the man formally introduced himself.

" Ah! You play Net Go," clueless Shindo blurted out.

" How do you know? Have I played you before?" the Chinese player asked.

"Errr….," Shindo could have kicked himself for his blunder. " No, but I've seen some of your matches before?"

" Which one?" the other persisted.

Shindo really wanted to lie but something tells him that it will not work with this guy and so he decided to be truthful. " The one against Sai," he finally admitted.

" I thought it might be," the Chinese Go player mused. " What did you think of the game?"

" You played really well but Sai just is in a level above you," Shindo carefully chose his words., afraid that another blunder will cause more suspicions.

" Yes, Sai was like no one else although you showed a remarkable likeness to his style of play," the man turned inquiring eyes to Shindo.

" Well, er….. Truth to be told, I studied a lot of Shusaku's kifu and I noticed that Sai showed a lot of similarities with his style. I guess you could say, I patterned my play from theirs," Shindo explained as convincingly as possible.

Li Lishin nodded. It certainly explained a lot of things, the incident at the Hokuto Cup as well as the shades of genius in Shindo's GO. However, he felt that there's more to Shindo that meets the eye. He was about to question him more when the other Go prodigy interrupted him.

" So you played Sai," Akira asked.

" Yes," sighed Li, " he totally creamed me."

" I know the feeling," Akira agreed, his sharp gaze moving back to Shindo.

" Too bad he only played Net Go, I would have loved to play and meet him in person. If only he showed up but then he disappeared. It was really surprising that a player of that caliber remained undiscovered. No one seems to know anything about him," Li said.

" Hmmm…" was Akira's reply, gaze still focused on the now squirming Shindo.

The sudden ringing of the Chinese player's cell phone saved Shindo from a potentially dangerous situation . They watched as Li talked in Chinese to whoever was at the other end of the line. Something big must have happened for he suddenly became very animated, voice raising higher as the discussion went on. After listening a bit, he eyed the two young prodigies , said something, then ended the call.

" I have to go,' Li said, eyes vibrant with life.

" Cant you stay and play with me?" Shindo asked, always ready for a game.

" Oh, don't worry. We will have that game and sooner than you might think," he replied with a secretive smile before casually turning away.

" What was that all about?" Shindo turned to Akira for clarification.

Akira shook his head, as much in the dark as the other boy. Frankly though, he is getting used to all this inexplicable things happening whenever he was with Shindo, so he didn't thought too much about it.

* * *

"Nani!" a chorus of voices can be heard as Shindo arrived at the Go institute lobby the following morning.

" I don't believe this! Since when did China have an open international tournament?" Waya as expected, was the loudest in the group.

" What's going on?" Shindo asked as he approached the group.

" Hoi, Shindo! The Chinese are holding a brand new tournament called Red Dragon. Unlike the other tournaments, this one is open to all Go players, pros and amateurs alike, so ranking is no issue," an ecstatic Waya explained.

" Really? That's awesome," Shindo's eyes were shining at the thought of playing many new opponents. An event like this one will no doubt attract a huge number of participants and this means new challenges to meet.

As Shindo approached the board to look at the posted notice and schedules, everyone suddenly grew quiet. Oblivious as always, Shindo continued reading, missing the speculative and envious gazes of his fellow players.

" There you are Akira," Shindo greeted . " Did you hear the great news?" Unlike with Shindo, no one made overtures of greeting to the other prodigy. Akira, however, was used to the silent treatment and was also aware of the jealous thoughts of the others around them.

" You are participating, right? Imagine all those new players. I cant wait!" Shindo gushed in excitement, completely clueless to the tension of everyone around them.

Waya, along with the others, are thinking of the same thing. With Shindo's announcement of his participation, the jubilant atmosphere had considerably diminished. Shindo will be a tough opponent to face in the competition.

" Actually Shindo," Akira's voice interrupted Waya's thoughts, " I will not be joining the tournament."

"What! Why?" exclaimed Shindo, obviously crestfallen at the thought of not facing his rival in the said tournament. The others however, breathed a sigh of relief. At least, there's one less player to worry about.

" The tournament schedules coincides with my other matches and since I am already deep into my other leagues, there's no way I going to pull out now," Akira explained to Shindo.

" I guess it couldn't be helped. Those are title matches after all, not to mention more prestigious. I'm just disappointed that I wont be able to play you," was Shindo's reply, then he brightened up. " We'll just have to do our best then."

* * *

Back in China, Li Lishin was busy pouring over Shindo's kifus. He also went as far as studying Shusaku's. Although several hundred years apart, Shusaku and Shindo's play are amazingly alike. Its like Shindo had modernized Shusaku's Go with a twist of unpredictability.

* * *

In Korea, Ko Yongha was staring at the Go newsletter in front of him. He couldn't believe that China will do something like this out of the blue. It will truly be a great opportunity to promote Go but because of the suddenness of the event, Yongha bet a lot of pros will not be participating as they are probably in the midst of their own tournaments - like him. Besides, a new tournament like this will be considered low level by a lot of the higher dans, so most likely the attendance will be made up of amateurs and lower dans.

_I wonder if Shindo will participate? _

__

_

* * *

_

In the US, Masterson and Robins are talking about the new Chinese tournament. Although both are amateurs, they decided to join and pit themselves against other players. With no ranking qualification, it will offer a rare opportunity to play against a pro in an official match. Besides, nowadays, ranking doesn't mean as much anymore, you can be an amateur or low level dan and show remarkable skills. Thanks to people like the Net Go legend Sai and the newly popular shodan Shindo Hikaru.

* * *

Back in Japan, Shindo was lovingly running his hand over Shusaku's goban. He still couldn't see the blood stains but he knew very well where it should be. _Sai_, _I am going to China. I will be playing against many new opponents, your go will be shown to a lot more people. I bet a lot of them are strong but it doesn't matter. I will win, with the Go you taught me, I will beat them all._


	4. RED DRAGON PART 1

**Author's Note: **

**First – I wish you all a Happy New Year .**

**2****nd**** – Sorry for the really late update. Truth to tell, I nearly did not continue with the story but I got motivated again when I re-watched the series.**

**Once again sorry for any mistakes as I don't even have a basic knowledge of the game. Also sorry for any grammar errors.**

**I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO.**

**Thanks in advance for reading. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Red Dragon - Part 1**

Shindo, Waya, Honda and Ochi stood staring in shock at the scene before them. They were late getting to the opening ceremony due to Shindo's oversleeping but whatever else they were expecting, it was certainly nothing like this.

The party – that's the only word that can really describe it, was in full swing. Shindo took it all in for one long moment before letting out a loud "Yahoo! Let's party. This is what I'm talking about," before heading straight to the buffet table laden with food.

His friends' simultaneous yell of" _Shindo_" rose above the noise. The news of Shindo's appearance spread like wildfire until the noise level died down to mere whispers, while heads shrivelled in their direction making them the center of attention.

Oblivious to the going on around him, Shindo yelled for his friends and motioned for them to join him, all the while stuffing him face with the delicious food provided for the event. Waya, Ochi and Honda hurried over to their friend but by the time they got there, Shindo was already surrounded by a crowd.

True to form, Shindo was in his element, not at all bothered by the attention but instead excited to meet people from all walks of life, from all ages and from different cultures , all for the love of GO. Even though there was that inevitable language barrier, GO was universal and in the end they understood the essence of what was said.

* * *

The young man was sweating profusely, discreetly rubbing his palms on his pants. It was only the 3rd round of eliminations and so far he had been lucky and was having fun playing and winning - that is until he faced this monster, in guise of a very young boy.

He read all about Shindo Hikaru, researched his games and studied his kifus, and immersed himself with the young pro's play but even then, the reality of the boy's genius is something beyond description. He fancied himself a fairly strong player in spite of being an amateur and had defeated some low level pros on Net Go, but in the face of his opponent's skills, it was humbling to learn that he still has a _long_ way to go.

Racking his brains for any strategy, his eyes darting all around the board looking for an escape, a way for his territories to live, he was startled by a sound, Shindo had just lightly tap his fan on the edge of the goban. Looking up, he met the young boy's steady gaze and he read in them what he already knew – his defeat.

"I resign," he said.

"Thanks for the game," Shindo replied and in an instant reverting back to the bubbly boy he was during the opening ceremony.

"Would you like to discuss the game?" Shindo offered.

"Yes," was the chorused response.

Startled, the two players looked up and sure enough, there was a group of people surrounding them.

Grinning, Shindo began the discussion, pointing out the mistakes his opponent made and the possible moves that can be played instead. He also pointed out his own mistakes and the other possible ways he could have answered each move.

While the majority of the crowd listened attentively, his opponent was curiously fixated on Shindo himself. The young pro was an excellent teacher, not just knowledgeable but also patient and surprisingly generous in imparting strategies and techniques. Most players, although willing to teach are not as patient and certainly not as willing in divulging strategies – at least not to a non paying group nor players that does not belong to the same sacred circles. The fact that this young prodigy is willing to go that extra mile spoke a lot about his character and his reason for playing GO. Maybe that's why he's strong - he truly enjoys the playing ...ranking, money and fame are just the by product of his love for the game.

* * *

Semi finals began and although some of the players were already defeated and should have gone home, many stayed to watch the rest of the matches.

Shindo, together with Waya, Ochi and Honda remained undefeated and were looking forward to play their next opponents. Unlike the other tournaments where one would already know their next opponent, Red Dragon strive to be different and opted to do a random pick ballot for the remaining participants.

One by one, names of players were called and partnered with their respective opponents. Players waited with anticipation but when Shindo's name was called, the air became tenser as all listened to see who would face the one single player everyone was scared of and yet honoured to be playing against.

* * *

Ochi sat in front of the goban waiting for his opponent. "I'm strong, I can win this," he chanted over and over in his head. Normally a confident player, one can even say arrogant, Ochi has reason to be proud of his playing skills. However, against this opponent, he had to admit that it will take more than skills to win the game.

"Hey Ochi," a familiar voice broke thru his musings.

Looking up, Ochi gazed into Shindo Hikaru's bright smile. Even he had to admit, grudgingly of course, the strength and genius of the blond banged boy's play. For all their familiarity of each other's style and their sort of friendship, they have never played each other since the pro exams and given the improvements of each other's GO, no one really knows how this match will play out. Some might say the outcome is in Shindo's favour but Ochi is determined to not let that happen.

"I will defeat you Shindo", Ochi informed the other boy.

Shindo just smiled and said, "Let's have a good game."

Klak. Ochi played the first stone decisively. Shindo looked taken aback for a moment, staring at the lone stone before grinning up at Ochi.

_So, an all out attack approach huh_? Shindo thought to himself. It's not Ochi's style at all and thus made the game that much more interesting. _He wants a fight, then I'd better not disappoint._ Before long, the goban tells a story of a fierce battle, each stone aggressive and out for territories. Subtlety is secondary, it's a game of raw strength and power from the get go, where war is declared loud and clear.

When Waya came over to watch, having just lost to his opponent, it was of no surprised to him to see a large crowd gathered around Shindo and Ochi's game. Pushing his way to the front, he was shocked at the shape of the stones. It was a war zone and from the looks of it, a fairly even one. Glancing at both players, Waya expected each to wear concentrated looks. Ochi was, but Shindo on the other hand, has pure joy written all over his face. This wasn't the usual demeanour of Shindo the GO genius, but that of a child given his first toy. He was clearly enjoying the match and given that it was nearing the endgame, he had reason to be happy as it became obvious who the winner will be.

"That was a great game!" Shindo gushed, happiness radiating from every particle of his being.

Ochi looked up from his contemplation of the board, expecting smugness or worse, pity but was met with pure joy instead.

"I never knew you could play like that." Shindo said.

"Neither did I," Waya chimed in. "What made you play like this?"

" I know Shindo have better strategies and reading skills so I change my style and went headlong into battle, hoping to engage him in an all out war," Ochi explained.

"Whatever you did, it worked. You played some suicidal moves back there and I wasn't sure if you were bluffing or not. I felt like I should go with the flow and not look too deeply but answer your attacks head on," Shindo admitted.

"You've really grown. In fact, I think this could be your style or at least an alternate one. It will certainly come in handy confusing your opponents as they won't know for sure which style you'll use."

Ochi stared at Shindo, soaking the words in. Then, the most unexpected thing happened – Ochi let loose a dazzling smile, then a booming laugh, beaming from ear to ear, for once looking like the child that he is. Waya and Shindo looked startled for a moment before joining Ochi in shared laughter.

"How was your game Waya?" inquired Ochi.

"I lost," Waya replied dejectedly. He was so looking forward to facing Shindo in the finals.

Ochi and Shindo exchanged looks. Waya is no pushover, so whoever his opponent was had to be strong.

"Who?" Shindo and Ochi asked.

"Some Chinese guy...Li Lishin," was the reply.

" Li Lishin!" Shindo blurted out.

"Hello Shindo. I told you we would play soon," greeted a new voice from behind.


	5. RED DRAGON PART 2

**Chapter 5: Red Dragon - Part 2**

At last, the day of the Red Dragon finals has arrived.

The finals was a far cry from the previous matches that happened in this event. Up to this moment, the tournament had maintained a low key profile, covered by only one or two local reporters as expected for a new event in which the participants were mostly amateurs and low level dans.

This was not the case for the finals. The buzz and preparation for the event could rival that of a prestigious tournament or a title match. The media, both TV and radio, reporters and some high profile celebrities including some pro Go players sent word of their attendance. All these were made possible because of Shindo Hikaru. As soon as Shindo's participation as a finalist was confirmed, the sponsors and big wigs of the tournament wasted no time in contacting people to garner some much needed attention. The response was overwhelming, beyond what they expected and it drove home how much impact Shindo Hikaru carries in the GO world.

Meanwhile, Shindo, Waya, Ochi, Honda were with a couple of Americans locked in a room playing a game. Earlier on, the four young Japanese pros were up and about but as soon as members of the media caught sight of Shindo, they started hounding him, throwing questions left and right until they escape with the help of the two Americans. They ended up in Masterson's room, one of the Americans, who was also the one who defeated Honda in the quarter finals. Robins, the other American, was defeated by Ochi also during the quarterfinals.

The Americans knew how to speak Japanese and admitted they learned the language mainly because of their fascination with a certain Japanese GO player – the Saint of Net Go, Sai. Once again, the similarity of Shindo and Sai's style was questioned, in which Shindo again lied that he patterned his plays from the Net Go genius. A discussion of Sai, his genius and his matches soon followed when out of the blue, Masterson asked Shindo for a game. Based on their discussion, Shindo showed an uncanny insight and knowledge of Sai's game. Masterson had played Sai before and wants to know Shindo's strength in comparison with the Net Go legend.

He wasn't disappointed. About twenty moves into the game, he realized that his young opponent was playing shidougo against him. There was no doubt in his mind that the young boy has extensively studied both Shusaku and Sai's game play. That, coupled with the boys own genius in reading pathways and innovative moves makes him a terrifying player.

"I lost," Masterson said.

"Thanks for the game," Shindo replied.

"What? Why?" Honda and Waya both exclaimed.

"He got me here and after that everything fell apart," Masterson pointed to a white stone.

"Nope. It was actually here," Shindo pointed to a white stone played 4 hands prior, "that was the turning point."

Masterson, Waya, Honda, Ochi and Robins stared into the said stone, trying to read what Shindo was seeing.

"I don't see it," Honda said.

"It's a trap you see. After you failed to respond, I was able to position my other traps so that no matter where you play next, you will ultimately lose the board," and so saying Shindo pointed to the stones where the traps were set.

Everyone present stared at Shindo, then at the board, then back at Shindo. Ochi saw the same trap that Masterson did, not even thinking that there were others before it. Now as Shindo had pointed out the others, they couldn't even comprehend how early in the game and how far Shindo read to plan it all. Waya just stared at the board, still trying to wrap his head around the complexity of the white stone's path while Honda and Robins just stared at Shindo with awe. This clearly showed how far outclassed they were by Shindo.

* * *

On another part of the city, Li Lishin was not exactly twiddling his thumbs. He was also preparing for his match against Shindo and was currently preoccupied with recreating Shindo's games and studying Sai's known kifus, courtesy of his friend Yang Hai – also a Sai fanatic. Truth to tell, he has been preparing for this since the first time he heard about the tournament. He compared and carefully noted the similarities and differences in both styles for his gut instinct told him that the key to defeating the young genius lies within Sai's game play.

_Shindo Hikaru, this match is mine._

__

_

* * *

_

Honda stepped out for a much needed breath of fresh air. The intensity in the hall where Shindo and Li Lishin are playing is so thick that it was almost hard to breathe. He should have been used to it by now, having been exposed to Shindo's matches often but in every game, the blond banged young pro always brings something new to the table, making it fresh and exciting. The game is currently even which is somewhat disturbing. Li Lishin is surpringly able to match Shindo's moves well but how long it will last, one can only guess.

Like so many of his peers, Honda is in awe of Shindo's legendary strength. How he plays like he does, how he grows by leaps and bounds and how he sees things like no other, is beyond description. If he didn't know the young genius from the very beginning, he might have thought that everything about the other is an elaborate propaganda designed to revive GO's appeal to the world. As it is, he had been there, seen it with his own eyes and although he will never in a million years understand how it came to be, he can't refute the facts.

A sudden burst of noise from the game hall alerted Honda. He rushed inside and fought his way into the front of the crowd surrounding the players. Something monumental must have happened for the reporters were busily writing down notes while their respective camera men were furiously clicking away from all angles.

Finally able to see the board, Honda thought he was prepared for anything, but he was wrong. The story told by the complex pattern of the stones was beyond amazing – not because of the level of play but rather by the way each of the hands was executed. He knows Shindo is white while Li Lishin plays black but looking at the board one would think Shindo is playing a match against himself; albeit a more evolved version. The styles were eerily similar and yet not, but something about Li Lishin's hand is so familiar.

Now he understood what the commotion was all about. Shindo, the young GO genius, whom everyone thought had this tournament in the bag, is currently in a very dangerous situation and unless some sort of a miracle happens, will end up losing the match.

Desperate to know what happened, he looked around for Waya and Ochi or even the two Americans, hoping to find answers. Spotting Waya, he quickly made his way over.

"Waya, what the heck happened?" Honda asked without preamble.

"Sai," Waya mumbled under his breath, eyes focused on the board, showing no signs that he even heard Honda.

_Sai... Sai... Sai..._Honda thought over and over until the light switch on his head..._SAI!. Of course, that's why it's so familiar...but wait...what does it mean?_

"Waya, is he...?"

"I don't know," Waya shook his head in denial.

"Then how...?"

"I don't know!" Waya once again cut him off.

"But aren't you some sort of SAI expert?" persisted Honda.

"I told you I don't know and I'm no expert. Nobody knows anything about the legendary Net Go player. Heck, I once even thought that maybe he was Shindo," Waya vent out in frustration.

"What made you think Shindo was Sai?" a curious voice cut in before Honda can even reply.

Honda and Waya turned towards the voice and saw a rather middle aged Chinese guy.

"Is it because of the similarity in styles?" probed the older man.

Waya simply shrugged, unwilling to once again _elaborate_ on his idiotic theory. _Let him think what he wants, _he thought to himself.

"Well, what about Li Lishin then? He is also showing a remarkable similarity in style as Sai. Do you also think he is Sai?" asked the man.

Waya contemplated the question thoughtfully, thinking back and putting together all the pieces of known information about Sai. After the initial shock of another Sai wannabe has worn off, it was surprisingly clear to him. Finally, he shook his head.

"No. He is NOT Sai," Waya answered with certainty.

"Why?" both Honda and the other man asked.

"Not really sure how to explain it," Waya said ruefully, wondering if he is making an ass of himself again. "It just feels wrong somehow."

"Wrong?" again asked the man.

"Yes, wrong," Waya nodded. "I've often watched Sai play and in each game, I get this weird feeling that I'm watching someone out of this world. Shindo gives that same vibes sometimes but Li Lishin does not."

Honda nodded his agreement with Waya's assessment. He knew what Waya was talking about, at least with regards to Shindo. Sadly, he had not seen any of Sai's game. He only became interested in Sai after people began mentioning him in connection with Shindo. Before long, he joined the ranks of people who became a devoted fan.

"Interesting," the Chinese guy's comment broke through Honda's musings. "I never thought of it that way but I do understand what you mean."

A collective gasps interrupted their private conversation, shifting their attention back to the match. As if proving Waya right, Shindo just played a brilliant move, that one single stone that carves a new path for his territories to survive. Shindo found his miracle.

Klak. Li Lishin made an effort to block.

Klak. Shindo's white stone counter attacked.

Klak. Li Lishin tried to evade.

Klak. Shindo's stone dug deeper into enemy territories.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak. One by one, stone by stone, the gap widens. Li Lishin made a valiant effort but for each move he makes, Shindo was 2 steps ahead. What was a sure win a few minutes ago turned into an embarrassingly crushing defeat.

_No Shindo was no Sai. He's someone entirely different ...and yet just as amazing, _thought Honda.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I hope you like the ending. I tried to make it as eventful as possible without going into the game specifics for I dont know the game.**

**I also tried to incorporate other character's thoughts into the story, and as this fiction go on, more characters mentioned in the anime and manga will show up.**

**Please feel free to comment. Your reviews are much appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. RED DRAGON AFTERMATH

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to everyone who read this fanfic specially to those who gave reviews. You guys give me inspiration.**

**As always, please enjoy and keep reviewing.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 : Red Dragon - The Aftermath**

" _And then I went here," Shindo proudly showed Sai his winning move._

_Sai took a moment to study the board while Shindo waited for his reaction. Sai finally nodded, eyes full of praise at his young student's accomplishment._

"_You should have been there," sighed Shindo - again. "I almost had a heart attack when I recognized your style. I mean he played enough like you to give me serious doubts on winning."_

_Sai's eyes never left Shindo's face._

"_But then I realized something important," Shindo continued._

_Sai merely waited, eyes silently asking the question._

"_I realized he wasn't YOU. Only you can play like you. Playing Li Lishin is like playing a computer programmed with your style. In short, it was only as good as the data it contained. You see, an important part of your genius is your capacity to adapt and evolve as you face new challenges. Li Lishin doesn't have that ability and thus can easily be defeated."_

_Sai smiled and nodded in complete agreement with Shindo's theory._

"_Sai I…"_

"HIKARU! HIKARU!" someone else was calling him.

BANG! CRASH!

Hikaru woke up with a start. He opened sleepy eyes to the sight of his mom storming into his room, his door swinging noisily as it connected with the wall and dislodging a frame hanging from it.

"You'd better wake up right this moment, young man," his mom said menacingly. " Do you know what I did the whole morning? Nothing! That's what! Why? Because I was busy answering your calls!" his mom was practically yelling at him.

Shindo was saved from further ear damage by his vibrating cell phone. Or not.

His mom grabbed the beeping phone before he could, glared at it then shoved it into Hikaru's face.

" Next time, answer your calls!" and so saying stormed out but not before slamming the door on her way out thus dislodging the other frame on his wall.

Shindo winced at the noise, convinced that he was deaf for life. _Mom is such a drama queen. She could have just unplugged the phone if it bothers her that much, _he thought until he got a good look at his cell phone.

"Holy crap!" Shindo cant believe the insane amount of missed calls, text messages and voice mails registered.

* * *

"Why weren't you answering your phone," pounced Akira as soon as Shindo stepped into the salon.

"Because I was sleeping. By the way, nice to see you too and yes, I am fine and not too tired from my trip," Shindo sarcastically answered.

"I called more than a dozen times. Surely you would have woken up from the ringing!" Akira dismissed his remark. " I even resorted to calling your house phone and got quite a scolding from your mom."

" I had my phone on vibrate," Shindo sheepishly admitted. " As for my mom, don't take it to heart, she had a rough morning. So, what's up?"

Akira stared at Shindo incredulously. _Is he for real? Doesn't he know what everyone is talking about? How he once again shaken the entire Go community? But then again, this is Shindo. He may be an acknowledge Go prodigy but in everything else, he's as clueless as they come._

Wordlessly, Akira handed him a stack of newspapers. The first one's headlines reads SHINDO CONQUERS CHINA, the next says SHINDO DEFEATED SAI and another one reads SHINDO: THE FUTURE OF GO and so on and so forth.

" So?" Shindo simply asked the other prodigy.

"What do you mean "so"?" Akira was clearly frustrated.

"Come on Akira, don't tell me you're buying into these?" Shindo gestured to the papers. " They were just blowing it all up for publicity. So I won a non major tournament. It's no big deal."

"It's wasn't about the win Shindo," Akira said quietly. "Its what you did to win."

" What did I do," Shindo was honestly confused.

" You tell me," Akira said almost accusingly.

* * *

" Is he here yet?" a harried looking official asked yet again.

Everyone shook their heads in response.

"They're getting impatient. I don't know how long I can keep them there," he shot a worried glance at the closed door.

"Don't worry too much. The boy will show up soon. As I heard it told, the boy is always cutting it close, isn't that right, eh Ogata - kun," Kuwabara remark from the corner where he is smoking with Ogata.

"I'm sure I don't know. Why don't you ask them" Ogata inclined his head towards Waya and Isumi.

Waya swallowed nervously as everyone's eyes swung in their direction. Thankfully, it was Isumi who answered saying that Shindo always shows up at the last minute. As if on cue, they heard Shindo and Touya's voices.

The official jumped on Shindo the moment the two prodigies came into view. He quickly grabbed Shindo's arm as if he feared the other will disappear while giving a run down on what will happen next.

"I know. Akira already gave me the details," Shindo tried to extricate himself from the official.

Fortunately, Kosemura showed up before a tug of war begins. He firmly freed Shindo from the other man's grip and patiently outlined what is to happen before he ushered them inside the room followed by the rest.

Isumi surveyed the room upon entering. A makeshift stage was set up in front of the room. In the center was a table with three microphones set up in front of three chairs. Two of the chairs were occupied by Amano and Shinoda leaving the center one empty for Shindo.

Directly in front of the stage were seats for the media. He was not surprised to see that all seats were filled. What was unexpected was the presence of some of Japan's elite in Go. Kurata, Morishita, Serizawa, Iwazaki and Ichiryu were in attendance, not to mention Ogata and Kuwabara. Some inseis and low level dans were also present. Although this was supposed to be a media conference, the presence of so many players spoke volumes on how much Shindo was regarded by his peers.

Pandemonium followed as soon as Shindo sat down. Reporters and camera men alike left their seats to crowd in front of the stage. Voices erupted as questions after questions were fired, each reporter trying to outdo each other.

"Ladies, gentlemen, please restrain yourself. Let's do this in an orderly manner. I assure you, you will all get a chance to ask your questions and take your picture," Amano tried to control the crowd.

" I will not let the boy answer any of your questions if you all will not behave," added Shinoda for good measure.

That got everyone's attention and they obediently listened to how things were to proceed. Then the questioning started. They were simple questions at first, easily answered but Shindo knew that the real questions were soon to follow - and he wasn't wrong.

"Tell us how you felt during the Red Dragon finals, when you realized how your opponent was playing," asked one reporter. "Congratulations, by the way," he added as if in after thought.

" I was shocked of course, as anyone who knows Sai's style would be," Shindo answered carefully.

"Did you ever think he could be Sai?" someone followed up.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for his answer, even the non media member of the audience.

" No."

"Why ?" persisted the reported.

_Damn. That didn't work, _Shindo thought. He knew he was threading dangerous ground and was hoping a short answer will be enough. Now he had to come up with a believable answer. Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Li Lishin and his friend - what was his name again…oh yes, Yang Hai, and then he knew exactly what to say.

"First let me ask you this. Have you ever watch any of Sai's games?" Shindo ask.

"No? How about the rest of you?" Shindo ask the general audience, watching as each media member shook their heads.

"Well, no wonder you were asking. You see Sai gives off an aura, an aggressive, almost oppressive aura that Li Lishin lacks…."

"But doesn't Sai only ever played NetGo?" someone interrupted.

"Exactly my point. If he can give off such powerful aura behind a computer, imagine how much more powerful it would be in person. Anyone who had watched him or played against him can vouch for that, isn't that right Ogata sensei," Shindo challenged the other.

"Shindo is right. Li Lishin is not Sai for all that he copies his hand almost perfectly. Sai does emit a strong aura much like someone I know…" Ogata gazed directly at Shindo, the challenged now became the challenger.

"Who?" a chorus of voices ask.

" Someone you all know very well ….." Ogata let Shindo squirm for a moment, "my very own mentor, Touya sensei."

"AHHH," was the collective response. Put that way, they now understood what Shindo was trying to say for each one of them have watch the ex Mejin play.

Isumi glanced at Waya beside him. The red head stiffened for a moment and he was just about to asked what's wrong when he caught the next question.

"So neither you and Li Lishin was Sai, was he your mentor then?" someone asked.

" Why do you think that?" Shindo asked.

"You're style is a lot like his….,"

"Li Lishin played exactly like him," Shindo interrupted, " shouldn't you be asking him instead?"

"Well…..I…ah….," stuttered the reporter.

"But you defeated him," someone else piped in, " I asked around," this with a gesture towards the high level dans, " and no one saw the path that you did."

"Ah." Shindo said sagely. " _That _move. I don't really know how to explain it but I've always been like this. I just see things - the path I have to take and then I go for it and its not just in my last match either.

"Look," Shindo continued, " As you know I never really had a mentor and I sort of taught myself. I learned the basics by studying _a lot _of Shusaku and playing on the net. That's where I discovered Sai and noticed his similar play to Shusaku. I guess you could say that both had greatly influenced my play style so in a way they can be called my mentors. It's great and flattering to be mistaken as Sai's student or next Shusaku and all that but I'm not much on titles. I'd really rather just play Go."

"You're saying you don't care for titles, what is it then that motivates you to play Go?" this was asked by Amano.

" What motivates me? Simple. I want to play the Divine Move and achieve the Hand of God."

* * *

Shindo Hikaru dragged his tired body up to his room. It was a really long day not to mention eventful and all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep.

Chucking to himself, Shindo recalled the stunned reaction of everyone at his statement. _He's really done it now. The press will surely not let him go after this. At least they've forgotten about Sai or he hoped so. Oh well, time enough to face the music tomorrow. In the meantime, its time to sleep._

_I cant wait to tell Sai, _was his last thought as he drifted off to peaceful slumber where he knew his best friend and mentor will be waiting.


	7. THE RACE IS ON

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello everyone. So sorry for the long wait. I actually have several versions of this chapter but I am not satisfied with them so I held off putting it up. **

**I wanted to be creative but at the same time stay true to the original story. After much thinking, I settled for this one. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 : The Race Is On**

Chaos.

That's the only word to describe the state of Tokyo Go institute the following morning. The normally quiet, dull and boring place was a whirlwind of activity, filled to bursting with people. There were reporters, go players and even just curious individuals loitering around the place. The noise level was almost deafening, what with chatter of the crowd, the non stop ringing of the phones and the constant movement of people all contributing to the din.

Although the institute had made preparations, the officials and staffs still lack the manpower to cope with the overwhelming demands they were facing. As a result, each one of them was exhausted and pushed to their limit. Nonetheless, everyone was excited about this new development and ecstatic about the renewed interest in Go. Once again, it was all thanks to Shindo Hikaru, the one person the whole Go community was asking for, the same person that declared his reason for playing was to achieve the Hand of God.

* * *

Meanwhile in Touya's residence, Akira woke up early and was already outside when the morning paper arrived. He wanted to be the first to read the papers before his mom could hand it over to his dad. Although he was present during the conference, he wanted to know if he missed anything and if there's something new he can learn from a different perspective. So engrossed was he that he failed to notice his father standing behind him.

Barely glancing at the headlines, Touya Koyo already knew what was in the paper. He got several calls from colleagues as soon as the conference concluded. Each one couldn't wait to tell him about it and wanted to see his reaction as all knew that he was also aiming for the hand of God. Now, looking lovingly at his son, he had no doubt that Shindo, together with Akira will walk the path to achieving that feat - but _**not**_ before him. He will be the first player to have that honour.

So strong was his feelings that he didn't realize that he voiced his sentiments aloud.

Akira was startled by his father's voice. Slightly embarrassed at being caught unawares, he handed the paper to his father and went inside to his room. Once there, he mused about the events in the conference.

Leave it to Shindo to drop something that monumental and then disappear. But before that , what he said about Sai made sense - that is to everyone else but him. After all he was the first person Shindo played against and won. It just doesn't follow the sequence of events if Shindo's story was true. There was something that Shindo was hiding - one that he'll probably take with him to the grave_._

Akira pondered long and hard on this. Finally, he decided it no longer mattered. The connection between Sai and Shindo was a thing of the past while the present belongs to him and Shindo and he intends it remains so even in the future.

_Achieve the Hand of God? Quite possibly . One thing for certain, whatever happens, I'll be next to you._

* * *

In the US, Masterson, Robins together with friends and students were watching the conference.

" This is Shindo Hikaru?" asked one of the students. " He didn't look like anything I imagined."

" Not all pro Go players are old," chuckled Robins.

The other shook his head. " I wasn't talking about his age but rather his appearance. He looks like a delinquent, not at all serious and nerdy like us here."

They all glanced at the screen where Shindo was talking. Yes, Shindo was a total anomaly as far as the stereotypical Go player goes. But then again, Shindo was not normal - period. He doesn't look, act and think like the normal Go player and that's what makes him special.

Masterson turned back to the students. " Nevertheless, Shindo's skill is real and terrifying."

"Really? So who's more amazing, Shindo or Sai?" one of them asked.

Masterson was quiet for a moment. If the question was asked before he had faced Shindo, the answer would have been an unequivocal SAI, but knowing what he does now, he wasn't so certain.

Everyone was waiting for his answer, even Robins who expected a quick response, was looking puzzled.

Finally, he arrived to a conclusion.

" Both are equally amazing. Right now, Sai is the better player but Shindo is more terrifying."

"Terrifying?" echoed everyone.

Masterson nodded. " His game play is totally unpredictable, his moves innovative and he sees paths no one else can - I believe not even Sai can. On top of that, he's still learning, his Go continuously evolving and I have a feeling he hasn't touch a portion of his potential yet and when he does….."

Masterson didn't finish what he was saying but then he didn't need to as all were aware of its implications and wonders how far Shindo Hikaru will go.

Robins, who had been quiet till now, stared at Shindo's image onscreen and thought.

_Achieve the Hand of God? It might no longer be a question of will he, but How soon could he and what else could he?_

* * *

In Korea, Hong Suyon and Ko Yongha were pouring over the news. Suyon was totally impressed with Shindo. He couldn't imagine the confidence and courage it took to make such a bold statement and in front of the media no less.

Yongha on the other hand was feeling restless. He badly wants to face Shindo across the goban again. He is anxious to know how much the other one had grown and he had no doubt that Shindo did. Only a fool will make a declaration like that without something to back him up. And Shindo was certainly no fool - at least when it comes to Go.

Achieve the Hand of God indeed. And he thought his aim of becoming the strongest Go player is high. But then again, a number of Go players probably had the same goal. Not Shindo though. His aim is far grander, something that a mere fledgling should never have thought of, let alone announced to the world. As far as Yongha knew, only one other player talked about achieving the Hand of God, Touya Koyo - the greatest Go player around, light years away from Shindo in achievements and experience.

_I wonder what Touya sensei thinks about all this?_

* * *

In China, Li Lishin was visiting with Yang Hai.

"What do you think?" Li Lishin gestured towards the newspapers.

"Very possible. He's not Sai, that much is apparent, as for him not knowing Sai…." Yang Hai paused for a moment, " his answers seems plausible but I'm still not convinced."

"Why?"

" I'd like to believe I was one of the first people to discover Sai and from that point on, had avidly followed his every game and carefully recreated his matches. Even with my obsession and devotion to Sai, I still don't have the insight that Shindo has with Sai's play."

Yang Hai continued, "Shindo's answer would only make sense if he was constantly exposed to Sai's play from the moment he learned. But if they don't even know each other, that is not be possible."

The two men were quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts until Yang Hai sighed.

" Maybe Shindo just have a God given Go talent to pick up things real quick. After all, there is no denying his phenomenal growth as well as his unique ability to see things."

Li Lishin nodded in agreement. He still clearly remembered their last match. He would stake his entire Go reputation that if its any other player he was playing against, he would have won the match. No one else could have found a way to turned the game around.

" That's true. In any case, unless Sai himself chose to come forward, we'll never really know," Li Lishin concluded.

* * *

Back in Japan, inside the Tokyo Go Institute, Shinoda and the other officials were holding a meeting. They just barely made it through the day and was in the process of wrapping up the day's events. They were sorting out the flood of invitations and proposals they've received throughout the day. It came from various Go communities, both local and abroad and all wanted their own tournament. Unlike the Red Dragon, these ones can not be sudden as the requirements are pretty high thus ensuring only the best GO players can enter.

The problem was scheduling. Since the established tournaments had already started, it will be very difficult to work around the schedules. They have to make sure that enough players were available to participate otherwise, the tournament would be meaningless. Now, it is up to them to choose what tournament, which country to host and when to begin.

Shinoda looked around at the other's exhausted faces and sighed. Never did he imagine when he met Shindo Hikaru how much the boy would influence the Go world.

Meanwhile, in another corner of Tokyo, Shindo was immersed in a game. A game he is losing - badly. He knew from the onset that he might lose but he never imagined it will be this bad. He tried everything, read the paths several ways and laid his traps but his opponent is wily and skilful enough to not only evade his traps but counter it with his own. The result was disastrous for Shindo.

Finally accepting defeat, Shindo bowed his head and resigned. _You were right Sai. I am nowhere near strong enough to achieve the Hand of God. I cannot even defeat him. I need to get stronger, learn more and play better. I'll do as you asked and learn from him._

An eerie, guttural sound startled Shindo back to reality. He raised his head up and met his opponent's creepy laughter. Painfully swallowing his pride, Shindo once more bowed to his opponent and respectfully said.

"Thank you for the game. Please play me again, Kuwabara sensei."


	8. THE AWAKENING

**A/N  
**

**Here's the next chapter. I am really sorry for the long wait and would like to thank everyone who reviewed and message me regarding the story.  
**

**I hope this was worth the wait. Comments always welcome.  
**

**Please enjoy.  
**

**Thank you.  
**

******CHAPTER 8 : THE AWAKENING**

" Aahhh! I lost again! "cried Shindo in frustration.

"Keh keh keh keh," came the creepy reply.

"You did that on purpose!" accused Shindo. "You made me think you didn't notice. You wily old man! You...you...arghhhh. Fine! Next time I won't lose! I almost won this time!

"Kehkehkehkeh...almost, my young one, doesn't count. You still lost," taunted the old man.

However Shindo is no longer listening. He turned his attention back to the goban, scrutinizing the game, looking for mistakes and alternative moves that could be played to turn the game in his favor.

Usually, after the match, the players will be discussing the game, but for Shindo and Kuwabara, this was the norm. When Shindo first ask for guidance from Kuwabara, the old man laughing said he is too old to have a pupil, in which Shindo replied that he need not teach him anything, rather continue playing with him so he can get stronger. He hesitantly explained that he doesn't need a teacher and he already had lessons under Morishita. Kuwabara knew that there's more to the story than the young lad was saying, but since it did not matter to him one way or another, he let it go. He was just happy to play the boy.

And play they did. They have been playing every day since then and although Kuwabara goaded the boy, he was nevertheless astounded at how much Shindo had grown. He could not believe it was only 3 weeks ago that he played his first game with him. At that time, he crushed the boy mercilessly, forcing the other to resign before yose. But now, he almost won, with Kuwabara barely winning at 2 moku.

_What was it about this boy?_ Kuwabara couldn't care less about the whole Shindo -Sai angle that's been flying around, all he knew is that from the first moment he had laid eyes on the lad, Kuwabara knew that the child is special. There was an other- worldly aura about him, something almost spiritual that sets him apart from everyone else. From then on, Kuwabara kept a close eye on the boy and watched his now phenomenal growth from his insei days to the monster he has now become.

"Let's nigiri," Shindo's eager young voice brought Kuwabara back to present.

"Eager for another lose?"

"Ha! Just you wait! This time you're going down, old man".

"Yes, yes,yes...like I haven't heard that from you before".

No comeback.

Kuwabara raised his head to look at the boy and sure enough, the lad was already intent on the game, no doubt planning his attack this early on.

_Yes, the boy is monstrously strong, but as he is now, he can still be defeated._

* * *

"I'm sorry Shinoda sensei, but Shindo is not home. No, I honestly don't know where he is. Well, he calls home to check in from time to time. Cell phone? No, he forgot it at home. Yes...yes, I'll let him know. Yes..as soon as he calls. Thank you for informing us."

Shindo Masao curiously listened as his wife answered the phone. He knew it wasn't those damn reporters hounding them for Hikaru's whereabouts, otherwise, his wife would have already hanged up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

" It was Shinoda sensei from the Institute. He called to let Hikaru know that his next match has been scheduled. It seems really important," Shindo Mitsuko said as she wrote something down and handed him the paper. "Problem is, we don't know how to reach Hikaru".

The information means nothing to Masao. Although he did some background research on the world of professional Go, he still understood very little of the world his son now moves in.

At first he thought that Go was something Hikaru will grow bored out of. After all, it wasn't something that really suited his energetic and boisterous son's personality. Imagine his surprise when not only did the boy stuck to the game but actually did great on it. Not that he know, but according to the numerous articles written about the boy, he is a prodigy.

He and his wife took it all in stride, just happy that their son was happy and had finally found his niche in the world. They were even proud of his achievements and were always patient and respectful to the reporters. That is until about a month ago when the press suddenly hounded and stalked the house nonstop, calling and camping in front of their house hoping for an interview.

Finally, he had it and practically threw out Hikaru out of the house to find recluse somewhere else so that their household will have peace again. They don't care where he goes, he certainly has enough money to go where he wants. The only condition is that Hikaru checks in from time to time to let them know he's safe and doing fine.

Now, with this upcoming match, which is in 3 days, he is once again faced with a dilemma.

He then remembered that weird taxi driver. What was his name again? Kwani? Kaini? Kawai...yes, that's it. He knows where Hikaru is. He just appeared in their doorstep one day with Hikaru's dirty clothes and a letter asking for fresh set of clothes. The man even left them his card with his contact info in case they need him again.

_Now, where did I put that card?_

* * *

Akira walked inside the Institute, eyes wondering around looking for a certain two toned hair Go player.

_He's not here_. _I was hoping he'll show up. _

Today is an important day after all. They will finally announce the participants and schedule for the Honinbou league. Usually, like his father, he would just wait for the information via phone call but he decided to make a special trip to the Institute in the event that Shindo will show up. Judging by the size and members of the crowd, he wasn't the only one with same sentiment. A lot of high ranking players and reporters are in attendance.

After one more quick sweep around, he zeroed in on a group of young players – Shindo's insei friends. Normally preferring solitude, Akira brave the crowd and made a beeline for Isumi, the most mature albeit the oldest in the group.

"Hi Isumi. I was wondering if you heard anything from Shindo yet," he greeted the young man.

"Hi Touya. No, I haven't heard from him yet, none of us did," he gestured towards his friends. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Akira shook his head and with a polite thank you, left the group. As he was walking away, he heard the abrasive red head, Waya, say something uncomplimentary, not even bothering to wait until he was out of earshot.

Fortunately for Akira, Waya's tirade was cut short by the arrival of an institute official. They watched in silence as the man put up the announcement and waited politely until the man had stepped aside. Then, as if in one body, the crowd rushed to read the announcement.

Akira and most of the higher dans stayed put. Not that they were not interested. They knew that they will get their own copy as well as a personal phone call regarding their participation. However, the abrupt change of atmosphere from boisterous noise to sudden silence aroused their curiosity. With a glance at each other, they turned to see what got all the others spooked.

Akira was the first to spot it, and with a gasp, echoed several times over as everyone else read it, trailed into silence. All of them could not believe what they've just read.

As if on cue, the elevator door opened, almost too loud in the encompassing silence and out came a familiar figure in his signature white suite, the Judan, Ogata Seiji.

* * *

"Hahahaha! Take that old man. I finally beat you!" Shindo gloated as he danced around in circles.

"Hmm...you did beat me, by a moku. You almost did not win"

"Oh come on! Don't be such a sore loser! Who was it that said almost doesn't count? I won fair and square," Shindo vehemently defended his win.

"Alright. I guess I'll give you this one. So that makes the score 1 for you and what? 100 for me? Maybe this one's a fluke? Maybe i was too tired. I am an old man after all."

"Tired? A fluke? My, my, my! You are just full of excuses," Shindo refused to be goaded into anger.

"Just to show my goodwill, I will let you rest and then crush you again tomorrow with another defeat."

Before Kuwabara can rely, the ringing of the phone as well as the doorbell interrupted him. Gesturing for Shindo to see who their visitor is, Kuwabara headed to where the phone was still ringing.

" What are you doing here?!" Shindo was surprised to see Kawaii, ushering him inside while firing questions one after the other.

"Did something happen at home? Was it my parents? Gramps?"

Kawaii cautiously peeked around the house, discomfort apparent in his body language. He still doesnt trust that old man. He found the guy creepy from the moment they bumped into him when Shindo was trying to get away from the people hounding him. When the old man offered his house as refuge and then suggested Shindo stay there for the time being, he very reluctantly left the boy behind. Several times, he almost came to check on the boy but he was too scared of the old man. When Shindo's dad asked him for this favor, he eagerly jumped at the opportunity to see if the boy is alright.

"Kawaii!"

Shindo's high pitched wail brought him back to the matter at hand.

"No! Its nothing like that! Geeze, can you tone down your voice a bit before you make me deaf? Your father asked me to give you this," Kawaii handed Shindo a folded paper, steeping closer to take a peek at the message.

"It's seems we dont have the luxury of rest after all," Kuwabara's raspy voice startled Kawaii so much he hid behind the boy.

"The call was from the Institute," Shindo guessed.

Kuwabara simply nodded, waiting for the boy's next move.

Shindo paused for a moment, then sighed as he came to a decision.

"No. We'll take a rest as planned, then play tomorrow. This time I'll defeat you in a clear win, leaving no doubt, no excuses to the outcome," Shindo said with conviction.

Kuwabara has no doubt in mind whatsoever that the boy will do just that. The monster had truly been awakened and he almost pitied the first victim he'll face across the goban.

_Ogata- kun, you have no idea of what you will be facing._

* * *

That night, Shindo cant wait to go to bed. Not that he is eager to sleep, but rather he is eager to see his best friend and mentor. He had no doubt they will meet in his dreams for Sai only shows up whenever something big happens in Hikaru's life.

He cant wait to tell Sai that he finally defeated Kuwabara and show him his growth. And soon, very soon, it will be Ogata's turn.


End file.
